


Business Meetings

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Dean, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Maybe he should feel bad about wanting to fuck a man that looked so much like an older version of his baby brother, but this guy was some serious eye candy and Dean was only human....





	Business Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I´m using a very Dean-Smith-Version of Sam Wesson here - this Wesson is highly successful and high up on the corporate ladder, so forget about Sam wearing weird yellow shirts! Jared in a suit, that´s all I´m saying!

Dean has been watching the guy for a while now.

Dude was a business man… by the looks of him, one of the higher ups. The corporate douchebag sort, all perfect haired and clean shaven, wearing a suit that was probably more expensive than all of Dean´s own clothing combined. The man sat at the bar, nursing a single glass of whiskey on ice and brooding over papers that had way too many numbers on them to be any fun.

Despite his obvious disinterest, there was still an astonishing amount of people hitting on Business Dude. Up until now, three girls had tried their luck - not that any of them had been very successful; all they ever got was a friendly smile and a polite refusal. There were also at least two men keeping an eye on Business Dude, one of them blatantly ogling the guy´s ass (it was an exceptionally fine one) but none of them daring to approach.

Dean couldn’t really fault them for that -  it might be 2002, but this was still Texas, and some of the regulars definitely looked more like bible camp attendees than pride parade enthusiasts. Openly hitting on another man in front of them was a risk not many people were willing to take…

Not that he himself had ever had any such hang-ups. His personal philosophy was that one should never deprive one´s fellow citizens of the opportunity to learn something new, and why not do society a favor and show them how hot it could be to watch two dudes getting it on, while simultaneously having the satisfaction of pissing off some of those old-fashioned bigots?

Well, and if that ended in him getting jumped by some of those assholes, all the better! Adrenaline was one hell of an aphrodisiac after all….

So yeah, Dean´s reasons for staying quiet had nothing to do with fear, and everything to do with the fact that Business Dude looked exactly like his little brother´s long-lost twin.

He wasn’t a perfect copy of Sam the way a shapeshifter would have been – this man was clearly older, his hair longer, the contours of his face a bit sharper.

Business Dude was all sophisticated elegance and quiet confidence, a stark contrast to Sam´s long-limbed clumsiness and puppy eyed innocence. From the way they dressed to the way they moved, they were like opposite sides of the same coin and Dean couldn’t help but wonder how far those differences ran.

Oh, he knew that this was totally fucked up, that he shouldn’t be turned on by someone who looked so much like his baby brother, shouldn’t feel the desire to back that man up against the bar and just fuck him right then and there, but _Jesus Christ_ , he really, really wanted to do exactly that.

He partially blamed it on the way the man dressed: his suit was no doubt costume made, the dark slacks hugging his ass in all the right places, the dress shirt just tight enough to show off his muscular back, his tie loosened and _fuck_ , freaking suspenders.

Business Dude could probably do with a good fuck, too. The guy was all sorts of stiff and uncomfortable, the muscles under his shirt rippling when he rolled his shoulders in a vain attempt to get rid of the tension there.

Sam´s twin dragged a tired hand over his face before grabbing his drink and chugging the remaining alcohol, frowning at the suddenly empty glass.

And that right there was Dean´s cue.

He left his own shadowy corner at the back and walked up to the bar to order two more glasses of whiskey, sliding one of them over to Business Dude.

“You look like you could need another one, man.”

Caught off guard by the bold move, the guy just blinked at the drink for a moment before he finally turned his head and met Dean´s eyes, and _Jesus_ \- this man was _beautiful_ , absolutely gorgeous.

Dean had always considered himself to be a good-looking man, but Business Dude was _ridiculous_. His face held none of the hardness that Dean´s own had, his eyes were bright and intelligent and just a shade or two lighter than Sammy´s.

For a moment they were just staring at each other, silently appraising and (at least in Dean´s case) admiring, but then Business Dude found his voice and gave him a warm smile.

“Thanks, man. You´re a life saver.”

He accepted the drink, raising his glass in a silent salute before taking a sip, humming in pleasure when the whiskey hit his tongue. Dean could only agree - damn, this really was some good stuff.

“You´re new, aren´t you? I´d definitely remember if I had seen you here before.”

“Only arrived like two hours ago. Probably not going to stay for more than a few days.”

Dean extended his hand for a shake, making sure that his silver and iron rings met the naked skin of the other man.

“Dean Winchester, nice to meet ya.”

“Sam Wesson.” The guy had a good grip and no reaction to the metals whatsoever. “Sounds like you´re traveling a lot.”

Dean shrugged, grinned.

“What can I say, the drifter lifestyle suits me… Always on the move, seeing different places, meeting new people…”

“Busy man, ey?”

“You have no idea. Not as busy as you, though. That stuff looks both boring and complicated.”

Wesson sighed. “It´s also damn frustrating. I´m this close to either killing someone or tearing those papers apart, so thanks for the drink. At this point alcohol is probably the only thing still keeping me at least somewhat sane.”

“I feel you, man. I´d love to help but I´m afraid I´m not very good at this kind of thing. Much better with my hands, you know.”

“Is that so?” There was no mistaking the glint in the other man´s eyes - no wonder none of the girls had lucked out.

Dean´s grin widened and he leaned on the bar in a way that was sure to put some of his best assets on display, the tight black shirt under his leather jacket riding up high enough to show off a tiny strip of skin. Wesson´s gaze darted down for a second before he reined himself in and met Dean´s eyes again.

They just talked for a while, drifting closer together the more the night progressed, the papers long forgotten and their flirting becoming bolder by the second.

Dean could feel the eyes of the other patrons on them: there was amusement and appreciation from some, jealousy from other´s and the Bible Club table behind his back was glaring at them in open disapproval. They would have to watch out for those guys.

Meanwhile, Wesson´s fingers were tracing the water droplets at the outside of his empty glass, his hand brushing against Dean´s every so often and causing shivers to run down his spine.

“Well, thanks for the drink, Dean. It was fun talking to you, but I think I better get going…”

Damn it! Dean tried not to let his disappointment show, valiantly putting on a weak smile.

“Same, dude. Guess I´ll see you around, then…”

Wesson laughed loudly,vibrantly, and leaned close, his lips brushing Dean´s ear when he spoke. “I think you misunderstood, Winchester.” Sharp teeth nipped at his earlobe and then Sam was up and on his way to the door, his papers and jacket already securely tucked under his arm.

“You coming, or what?”

Dean just stared at Wesson´s retreating back for a second before his brain recovered and he scrambled after the man.

He caught up with him just as he walked past Baby, the appreciative look the other man threw her enough to destroy every last piece of self-control Dean still had. Wesson made a rather adorable squeaking noise when his back met the metal of the car, but it was quickly cut off by Dean´s lips on his, tongue diving in immediately and tangling with the other man´s.

Their kissing was ravenous, like they were starving for each other, all teeth and wet heat, bodies pressing close from head to toe. Dean tangled his fingers in Wesson´s hair, growling in frustration when the other man resisted the gentle tugs. So he grabbed the guy´s jaw instead, tilting his head to a better angle, trying to get deeper, closer.

He was so caught up in the other man, in the way their lips dragged together, in the heat of another erection pressing against his own, that he nearly missed the approach of the Bible Club.

But a decade of hunting had sharpened his instincts to a point where his body reacted long before his brain caught up with the action. One moment he was kissing Wesson, the next he had turned around and grabbed the arm of Bible Dude One just as he was about to interrupt their little make-out session.

There was surprise in the eyes of the other man. Surprise that quickly turned into fury when he tried to free his hand from Dean´s grasp but found that he couldn’t.

Dean smirked. “What? Didn’t expect the stupid fag to be able to take you? You should reconsider that, after all us homos have plenty of experience in manhandling other guys - it usually ends in a more enjoyable way than this will, though.”

With that he surged forward, aiming some quick, hard punches in the other man´s solar plexus that had him wheezing on the ground in a heartbeat.

For a second no one moved. Then the other members of Bible Club decided that it was time to step in, all five of them closing in on them simultaneously.

Hell yeah, this would be fun.

Wesson didn’t seem to think so, because suddenly he was right beside Dean, hands held up in a placating gesture.

“Gentlemen, please! No need to get violent here. How about we all just forget what happened and go our own ways.”

One of the Bible Guys sneered at that. “No chance in hell, you little pansy. People like you need to be taught a lesson! And your little cocksucker friend over there knocked Dick out, no chance we´re letting him go before he has paid for that!”

Dean rolled his eyes. Of fucking course these douchebags also had douchebag names. Go figure.

Shooting a grin at Wesson, he tried to step in front of the guy. He still very much wanted to get laid tonight and there was no way that was gonna happen if the dude ended up in the ER before they´d had a chance to do the do.

“Just stay behind me, I got this.”

Wesson snorted. “Sure you do, Chuck Norris. I´m not totally useless in a fight, you know? Let me help.”

Dean didn’t have any more time to question that statement, because Bible Club chose that exact moment to attack, three of them coming at Dean while the other two tried to beat up Wesson.

Unsurprisingly, they didn’t offer much of a challenge for either of them. A few well-placed kicks and punches and the other five joined their friend Dick on the ground, all of them either unconscious or gasping for breath.

“Well, that was fun.”

Dean turned back to face Wesson and promptly had to laugh at the surprised look on the other man´s face. He was slightly out of breath, his cheeks flushed and the once perfect hair all messed up – thought if all of that was a direct effect of the fighting or of the kissing was a question Dean was unable to answer. Not that it mattered, really. The guy was incredibly hot either way– but then again, he had always had a thing for people who could hold their own in a fight.

Before he could voice that particular thought though, Wesson was on him again, kissing the living daylight out of him, fingers digging into his ass to pull him closer. Dean groaned when their hips slotted together once more, the adrenaline of the fight doing nothing to lessen his arousal.

“Fuck, Dean, that was so hot! Seeing you fight – shit, do you have any idea how turned on I am right now?” Wesson´s eyes were wild and blown in arousal. “Where are you staying? I need you to fuck me right the fuck now!”

Jesus _fucking_ Christ.

“Didn’t get a place, planned on sleeping in the car.”

Wesson looked appalled. “I´m not letting you fuck me in the car ! No chance in hell! I want the whole night and a freaking bed for that, not twenty minutes and the freaking backseat. Alright, my place then. C´mon, Winchester.”

Ten seconds later they were both in the Impala, Dean following Wesson´s instructions and driving as fast as he dared to.

“How did you know she was my car anyway?”

Wesson grinned. “Didn’t peck you for the kind of guy who´d disrespect another man´s car by slamming some stranger up against it. Had to be yours.”

“Dude, seriously! Where have you been all my life?”

Wesson´s apartment was located in a modern, elegant looking building about twenty minutes from the bar. They hadn’t dared to touch during the whole ride, both of them knowing that their self-control would be done with the minute they did. There was too much tension between them, too much heat, too much _need_.

Both men were out of the car in seconds, their fingers finally tangling as they made their way to the door and the elevator.

“Which floor?”

“Eighth.”

The minute the elevator doors closed behind them, Wesson´s back hit the wall once more while Dean did his best to map out every last inch of the other man´s mouth.

“ _Jesus_ , you really have a thing for walls, huh?”

Dean grinned against the skin of his lover´s neck while he was busy littering it with tiny kisses. “Don’t laugh at me, I can feel exactly how hard you get when I´m slamming you up against one, you kinky bastard.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” Wesson yanked at his hair to lift his head up again and they continued kissing, open-mouthed and wet, more an attack than a caress.

It was a rather breathless “Holy shit” that finally yanked them back to reality. They exchanged a quick glance before disentangling themselves and turning back towards the door where two girls in their twenties were staring at them in open-mouthed wonder.

Dean felt Wesson tense even as he smiled amiably at the two of them. “Sara. Grace. Good to see you. I hope you´ll have a nice evening.” With that he grabbed Dean´s hand and pulled the hunter out of the elevator and towards a door to the right.

Dean couldn’t resist to flash his panty-dropper smile at the two girls. “Ladies.”

Both flushed an even deeper shade of red and Dean didn’t miss their whisper of “Oh, I just bet those two will have a _really_ nice evening.” and “Fuck, do you think they´d let us watch!?”.

“Oh, it would be my pleasure, sweetheart. Though we might have to postpone that to another day, I´d really prefer to have this fine ass all to myself the first time around.”

“You better get _your_ ass in here, Winchester, or I´ll get this show on the road without you.”

Dean shrugged apologetically but hurried to follow Wesson inside his apartment. He didn’t bother to have a look around, he could do that later– the only thing that mattered right now was the gorgeous man in front of him that was currently popping one shirt button open after the other. Wesson was already barefoot, walking backwards to where his bedroom was most likely located.

The hunter slipped out of his boots, thankful that he had chosen the older and wider fitting ones tonight – it always took him ages to get out of his new combat boots. He shrugged off his leather jacket after that, pulling his shirt over his head a moment later and smirking at the low groan that Wesson uttered at the sight of his naked torso.

Dean was on him a second later, greedy hands pushing the dress shirt back over his shoulders and off, before he hooked his fingers into the other man´s belt loops and pulled their hips flush together.

“God, I´m so fucking hard for you! Already leaking all over myself, can´t wait to get you all naked and spread out, begging for me to fuck you.”

He pushed Sam back onto the huge bed and climbed right after him, straddling his lap and kissing him again while his hands were busy exploring all that gloriously naked skin. Wesson gave as good as he got, fingers mapping out his back before changing directions and opening Dean´s belt and the top button of his jeans, giving himself just enough room to shove his hands down the back of the hunter´s pants and grab his naked ass.

They shared some more heated kisses, grinding against each other until Dean finally lost his patience and started to kiss his way down Wesson´s torso. Apparently, the guy´s nipples were just as sensitive as his own and he spend some time with each of them, kissing and biting and sucking them into hardness until the man under him was a squirming mess. Only then did he move lower, mouthing at the impressive erection tenting the black slacks and sucking at the hard flesh through the fabric.

“Stop. Teasing. Winchester. C´mon, need you in me, get on with it!”

“You´re a bossy little bitch, aren’t you?” He took pity on the guy anyways, making quick work of belt, button and zipper, cursing loudly when the very last part revealed that Wesson was not wearing any underwear, his thick cock jumping out of its confines immediately and slapping wetly against his stomach.

“Shit, dude, look at that… Maybe I should make _you_ fuck _me_ instead.”

Before Wesson had the chance to find an answer to that, Dean grabbed his gorgeous cock and swallowed him all the way down until the entire length was buried deep inside his throat. The other man bucked up with a wordless shout, Dean´s iron grip on his hips the only thing keeping him from choking his lover on his cock. The hunter went down on Wesson without another word, establishing a quick, deep rhythm, his tongue following the thick vein at the underside of Wesson´s dick before he sucked at the head, paying close attention to all those spots that were most sensitive on his own cock and that were apparently equally as awesome on Wesson´s.

Dean only pulled off when he felt his partner getting too close to orgasm, incoherent curses flowing out of Wesson´s mouth, fingers digging into Dean´s hair almost painfully hard.

“Dean! Shit, just- C´mon, fuck me already! Need you in me, need your cock!”

“Shh, babe, in a minute. Need to open you up for me first… Where´s your lube?”

Following Wesson´s shaky instructions, he quickly gathered the supplies and then stripped both their pants off. Dean just stood there for a moment, stroking his own cock lazily while his hungry gaze drank in every last detail of the man in front of him, allowing the other to do the same.

“Fuck, you´re gorgeous!”

They spoke simultaneously, laughing when they noticed.

Dean climbed on the bed again, lifting Wesson´s hips and shoving a pillow under his ass. The other man was far from shy, immediately spreading his legs eagerly, giving his lover a perfect few of his tight pink whole.

“Shit, baby.”

Dean couldn’t help himself, he just dove in tongue first, licking over the furled muscle and the surrounding skin, adding hints of teeth in exactly the way he himself preferred. He gently sucked at the tight entrance, shoving his tongue deeper until the muscle gave in. Dean couldn’t hold back his own moans any longer, the taste and feel of Wesson coming undone almost too much for him to handle. He opened the bottle of lube, wetting his fingers and gently using one of them to open his lover up. By the time he had three fingers pumping in and out of Wesson´s ass, the guy was at the end of his patience and loudly ordering Dean to get on with it and fuck him already.

The hunter pulled back then, rolling on a condom and slicking up his cock before he crawled back between Wesson´s spread legs and lined himself up.

The both moaned when his cock slid home inch by delicious inch, his lover´s rim stretching wide to accommodate him, silken heat drawing him in, muscles clenching around him. Finally, Dean´s balls were snug against the other man´s ass, the rest of their bodies pressed just as closely together, chest to chest, forehead to forehead.

“Shit, Dean – Move!”

Always happy to follow such an order, Dean did exactly that. At first it was just a slow roll of his hips, giving them both time to adjust – but his movements sped up soon, establishing a punishing rhythm that pushed the breath out of both of them. Wesson was rolling his hips up to meet his every thrust, his hands sliding down Dean´s muscular back to dig his fingernails into the hunter´s ass, the pain adding a near desperate edge to their fucking. They were no longer kissing at this point but panting into each other´s mouths. Moans and gasps filled the air between them, broken curses and whispers of names adding to the wet sounds of skin meeting skin. Dean could feel the pleasure building, the waves growing higher and higher until there was nothing but their bodies, hot breath and sweat and friction, fingernails and teeth and tongue.

When their orgasms hit, it was like a tsunami rolling over them, the force of it whitening out everything and filling their ears with static noises. Distantly, Dean felt Wesson tense beneath him, felt the tightening of muscles all around him, the splattering of something hot and sticky all over his stomach and chest.

Dean pretty much collapsed on top of Wesson, his cock still buried inside the tight heat of the other man´s ass, their heartbeats and breathing erratic.

“Jesus Christ on a breadstick, I think I might have to tie you to my bed and never let you leave again.”

Dean grinned and turned his head to mouth softly at the sweat soaked skin of Wesson´s neck.

“Knew you were a kinky bastard. I´m down if you are, me being tied down only means that you´ll have to do all the work.”

“Asshole.”

“Nah, that´s actually your job right now.”

He yelped at the sharp sting of Wesson´s flat hand connecting with his naked ass. “I can´t believe you just said that. How do you ever get laid?”

Dean lifted his head and grinned down at his lover. “I´m hot. Means I get away with more shitty pick-up lines than ordinary people do.”

“You´re an idiot.”

“You love it.” The hunter scooted backwards then, gingerly pulling out of Wesson, getting rid of the condom and cleaning them both perfunctorilybefore collapsing next to his new lover.

For a moment he was not quite sure how to proceed, but then Wesson rolled over and pulled him closer, burying his face in Dean´s neck and attacking him with legs and arms like a damn octopus.

“Grab the blanket, jerk.”

Once they were both settled, Wesson looked up again and pressed a surprisingly gentle kiss to his lips.

“Don’t you dare leave tonight, I´ll haunt your ass down if you do! Right now I might be too exhausted for round two but I intend to repeat this performance tomorrow morning – only this time your ass will be _mine_! Sounds about right to you?”

Dean grinned and returned the kiss. “Can´t fucking wait.”

 

* * *

 

 

The hunter woke up to hot wetness engulfing his cock, strong fingers gripping his hips, the scent of arousal heavy in the air.

Moaning, he opened his eyes and looked down to where Wesson was grinning up at him with sparkling eyes, his mouth stretched wide around his cock.

“Shit, you´re killing me, baby!” Dean lifted a hand to card it through his lover´s hair, pulling slightly in a way he was sure would turn the other man on even more. Wesson hummed in obvious approval and slowly pulled off until he could suck at Dean´s cock head, his tongue dipping into the slip right at the tip and licking up the pre-come.

“Dean, can I fuck you?” One finger was already sliding in between his cheeks, caressing the sensitive skin around his rim, but not pressing in just yet.

“Yes, _please_! Do it, want to feel you, baby!”

Wesson grinned and snatched the lube bottle out of Dean´s hands.

“Turn around?”

The hunter obliged and flopped to his stomach, spreading his legs eagerly and wiggling his ass in blatant invitation. There was a sharp sting when Wesson´s flat hand met his butt and then the feeling of warm lips mouthing at the same spot.

“You´re a brat. A fucking hot one, but still a brat.” The hands on his hips moved lover to massage and spread his cheeks, both of them moaning when slick fingers ghosted over his hole. Then Wesson moved right in, sinking one of his fingers nearly all the way into the tight heat of Dean´s ass, his lips still caressing whatever inch of naked skin they could find. Wesson opened him up with practiced, sure movements, avoiding his prostate on purpose and slapping his butt again when he growled in frustration and demanded more.

“You´re gonna shut up and take whatever I give you! Stop your whining or I might decide that you´re not allowed to come at all!”

Dean fixed him with an icy stare. “You can´t make do that!”

“Nope.” Wesson smirked smugly. “But you´d totally let me do it.”

Unfortunately, the bastard was absolutely right, so Dean bit his tongue and just took it. But two could play this game and if Wesson was good at manipulating people, Dean was a master at it. He made sure to tighten his ass muscles every so often, clenching down on the fingers stretching him, all the while moaning like a damn porn star.

It seemed to work because after a particularly strong clench, Wesson cursed violently and withdrew his fingers. A few seconds later, Dean could feel the thick head of his lover´s erection pressing into him, his rim resisting for just a moment before it gave in and Wesson slid home in one long, smooth glide.

“Fuck, _Dean_. You´re so freaking tight, feels like your ripping my damn dick off. _Shit_!”

The hunter just moaned thickly, he didn’t bottom very often, the position too vulnerable to let just anyone fuck him. But Wesson felt safe, felt familiar and just plain awesome, his girth stretching him open so wide, filling him up to the brim.

“C´mon, Wesson. Move already!”

Wesson bit his shoulder and then did just that, pulling back and sliding in again in even, measured movements. Dean couldn’t have that – he had seen the man out of control the night before and it had been freaking hot, he wanted to have him fall apart once more, have that huge cock slam into him again and again until he was so raw that he´d feel it for weeks.

“Stop, wait! This is not working.” To his credit, Wesson backed off immediately, pulling out and scooting away from Dean, his eyes full of concern and obviously looking for a sign that he had hurt his lover. The hunter rolled his eyes and sat up on his haunches, pulling the other man in for a heated kiss, one hand sliding down to fist his lover´s straining erection a few times.

“Not what I meant, you idiot, don’t worry. But I need you to fuck me hard, to fuck me like you mean it, babe. I´m not gonna break, believe me.”

With that he turned around again and dropped to all fours, his elbows resting on the bed, ass in the air.

“Well, then. Fuck me, bitch!”

“Pretty sure that makes you the bitch.” Then Wesson was spreading him open again, shoving in without any further warning. This time his movements were rougher and more powerful, the position giving him more leverage, allowing him to put greater strength behind each thrust.

“Shit, sweetheart. Look at you, you´re stretching so prettily around me, sucking me into that greedy little asshole of yours.

Wesson set a near punishing pace, fucking into him as if he was getting paid for it, both of them moaning and grunting half-assed words and curses, quickly losing any resemblance of control they still had.

Then Dean made the mistake of looking down his own body, his gaze lingering on the bobbing of his neglected cock that hung heavily between his legs, bouncing back and forth with each thrust in an obscene display. Another movement caught his eyes just then, and had him looking up towards his stomach. It took him a second to understand what he was seeing, but then he had to shove one of his hands down to grab the base of his cock harshly to keep himself from coming then and there.

“Holy fuck, babe. You need to see this.” His voice sounded strangled to his own ears, arousal thickening every word. Dean pushed his torso back up until they were both kneeling on the bed, pressed together chest to back.

“Move. Slowly.” He instructed, grabbing Wesson´s hands and guiding them towards his stomach.

“Dean, what are you – oh, _fucking hell_!” Wesson´s hips stuttered and the hands on his skin tightened. “ _Shit_. I can _feel_ my dick inside you, I can freaking _see_ it, Dean! God, I….” He broke off with a moan, his movements picking up speed again.

“Yeah, just like that, babe. Fuck me. Feel so big inside me, filling me up so good. I can feel your cock, _inside and out_ , shit – this is the hottest thing ever!”

It didn’t take them long after that, Wesson coming first with a low growl, his hands drifting down to jerk Dean off too, the hunter spilling all over his hand two seconds later. They both collapsed on the mattress then, gasping for breath and still shaking in the aftermath of their orgasms.

Dean rolled over when he had recovered somewhat, wincing slightly at the burn in his ass but relishing the feeling nonetheless. He grabbed his lover´s soiled hand and started to lick his own come off the skin, smirking when Wesson groaned hoarsely, his cock giving a valiant twitch. 

“Seriously, Winchester, I think you just broke me.”

The hunter laughed and scooted even closer to steal a kiss.

“I got nowhere to be until Monday night. How about we make the best out of this weekend of ours, huh? I´m game if you are.”

“I´m probably not gonna survive a whole weekend of this, but hell yeah! I´m absolutely down for that.”

Dean rolled onto his back, stretching his sore muscles and grinning smugly at the ceiling.

This was going to be the best weekend ever.


End file.
